Rise of the Half-Blood Kryptonian
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Reboot of Halfblood Kryptonian book. Clark Kent learns that he has a half brother, whose powers are coming in, and it's up to him, Kara, and Zatanna to find him before the teen ends up being killed by the sinister forces coming after him... and there will be blood shed. Next book: The Fall.
1. Prologue

_This is a new idea since I am doing a reboot of The Amazing Spiderman, so why not the Half Blood Kryptonian? So here's the prologue._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Laying face down in the dirt, I think about how if only my father was human, and not some alien, I may have lived longer.

But then I think, I wouldn't have a brother, I wouldn't be on this amazing adventure, and discovering more about myself than I thought possible.

I only stand up because I want to go out with a fight, and I stand in the face of the two fiercest men I will ever face if I die tonight, my friends are too injured, and my brother is weak also, and I'm the only one who really hasn't got that much pain.

So back to my point, the men go to talk, but already I can tell, this was not going to turn out well, especially since I find out that they have my weakness, I only gulp because, I am not going to give up.

Since this whole mystery of who I am began, I've encountered death defying stunts, such as launching off the Empire State Building, being attacked by a guy who has a rock for a heart, and most importantly, I've had to jump from 24 miles up from the ground, while alien robots shooting lasers made of my weakness, so it's been a good run.

But then, I feel a painful stabbing in my chest, where my heart is, and I fall to the ground... and all I hear is my name... and then... no more.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	2. The Dream

**_Description._ **An reboot and better explained version of The Half-Blood Kryptonian. Clark Kent learns that there is another kryptonian on Earth, but his powers are just now forming, and with him in danger, Clark, Kara, and Zatanna must find him before anything wrong happens.

* * *

**The Dream.**

Death... it was all Harry could say anything about Voldemort or his life story. It all involved death. First it was his parents, then Cedric, then Sirius, and some other innocent people Harry couldn't save. He felt like he was falling into a giant black hole, but when he started to get out, he fell right back in.

That was all he dreamt about, but then, wearing a red and blue jacket, a man pulled him out, and in a blur the guy was gone...

Harry couldn't say what the dream was actually about. Whoever that person was, was nothing really important.

Waking up in the middle of the night, finally Harry got up and walked downstairs of the Dursley house, and couldn't really breath.

"What are you doing up?" asked a mad Vernon Dursley.

"Just came down to get a glass of water. Sorry." said Harry, finishing his glass of water. When Harry looked in his sink, all he was the one thing that feared him. The Darkness in which he couldn't escape.

What it was that feared him, is that when he was thirteen his cup had the grim, a.k.a the darkness, meaning he would have an untimely end. Although he escaped death many times, he just couldn't stop fearing it.

Walking up to bed, Harry laid down on his bed, and without much of a few minutes, he was asleep...

_There was a bright white little chapel that stood just out of London, England, and it was the day that Lily Evans, and James Potter were to get married._

_Lily was so excited about the event, that she forgot about the whole deal involving her old boyfriend, Joe. Joe had said he was going to stop at the wedding to say goodbye._

_Joe was at least 5'9 in height, and Lily thought of him as a giant. When in the dance tent, Lily noticed Joe walking up to see her._

_"Joe." said Lily._

_"Lily, where's James? I thought he'd be with his bride right about now." said Joe._

_"He went to get some champagne. He'll be back soon though." said Lily._

_"You've been awfully far away Lily, how come?" asked Joe._

_"Nothing's ever the same when anyone dates. Just realize that Joe." said Lily._

_"Well I gotta go. I wish I could stay in contact with you." said Joe._

_"Of course we can, it's not like you're from another planet." said Lily._

_If only she knew, thought Joe before leaving..._

Harry woke and found himself sweating, and that he was well, in the middle of the room in shorts, five feet from his bed.

"Sleep walking again..." said Harry. He saw that it was Seven O'clock in the morning, Ron would be here to pick him up. "I better get going."

**Smallville. **

The town that was still piecing itself together after the mayhem from the monstrous Doomsday, tore down the Kent farm and kidnapped Chloe Sullivan.

Clark Kent, sat at his computer still thinking about his real father, Jor-el's statement from the Fortress.

_The House of El will never stop growing, no matter what... because you are not the last son anymore..._

What did that mean, it didn't make sense... Suddenly on a message, there was a picture of a person age sixteen, and was being held by a man, and green rock was surrounding them.

"Kara!" yelled Clark.

"Yeah Kal?" asked Kara flying into the room.

"I think I found our other Kryptonian companion." said Clark, and saw a resemblance in the two. It was only then did Clark realize something. "That's my brother..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. Diagon Alley

_Please review and thanks_

* * *

******Diagon Alley. **

* * *

Harry while waiting for Ron stood looking out the window holding his belongings, and walked outside, and sat alongside the curb.

Out of nowhere, he started to feel warm, but it was only 50 some odd degrees out, with a wind chill of 35. Harry looked at his hands and saw they were beat red.

God, this hurts worse than when I fell into the Chamber of Secrets. thought Harry, and then standing up, he noticed that Ron was driving up the road. When the vehicle stopped Harry grabbed the door, and suddenly he felt normal again.

Sitting down, the vehicle drove down the road to the corner, and then in camoflauge the car flew into the air.

"So Harry, how's everything going?" asked Ron.

"Good, haven't talked to Hermione since the week after we left Hogwarts for summer break." said Harry.

"She's kept in touch with me, it's odd lately with her." said Ron.

"I just hope she's alright, she normally stays in touch with me." said Harry, and suddenly as if he was in the actual area, he had a vision, where he was standing inside on a train track.

He must not know about the upcoming assault. said a snake like voice, and Harry suddenly ran behind a train, but actually was still in the car. Harry saw two men holding a large snake.

"Voldemort..." muttered Harry to himself, and then not knowing, Ron looked at him.

The two men stood and then the tall and ugly one spoke.

"Potter must be destroyed, along with the muggle borns." said the tall one.

"The Dark Lord will take care of him." said the short one.

"How can he be certain, when the Dark Lord has a chance, Potter always gets away!" said the tall one.

"Because we're weakening him you fool!" said the short one.

"Greyback will not like this one bit."

"So what, that stupid werewolf wouldn't notice a muggle walking by him."

"You sure about that?" asked Fenrir Greyback, and the short one was dead in a second.

Harry suddenly gulped as his vision ended, and the car stopped at Hermione's house.

Hermione, who was seemingly tired walked to the car with her stuff, and got in front while Harry got in the back.

"Hi Ron." said Hermione, not speaking to Harry.

_What did I do?_

Harry just kept quiet until they reached Diagon Alley.

**Smallville.**

Clark stood with Kara as Chloe Sullivan pulled into the farm's driveway.

"You needed me?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, we need to talk to you, uh, is there anyway we could look up who this guy is?" asked Clark showing the picture of the teen.

"Sure, Watchtower can easily do that." said Chloe. "Why this guy in particular?"

"Kal believes this may just be his brother." said Kara.

"I need to talk to Jor-el. Kara, go with Chloe to the Watchtower and I'll be back soon." said Clark, before speeding off in a blur.

**The Fortress of Solitude.**

Clark arrived shortly, and stopped inside.

"Jor-el, I need to talk." said Clark.

"Kal-el, what do you need to talk about?" asked the voice of Jor-el.

"Do I have a brother on Earth?" asked Clark.

"Yes, he's just been detected somehow, it seems that since he is actually part human that he is just now forming his powers..." said Jor-el.

"NOW?!" asked Clark.

"Yes." said Jor-el.

"He'll start truly with his strength possibly." said Clark.

"That is true." said Jor-el.

"So I have to find him?"

"Yes Kal-el."

"Great... he could be anywhere in the world right now."

Speeding off Clark left only a watch...

**At Diagon Alley... **

Harry stood up out of the car, as Hermione and Ron moved to the only open store and Harry saw Draco Malfoy walking suspicously towards Knockturn Alley, the Dark Wizard side of the Diagon Alley.

Harry not wanting to be noticed, sneaked his way after Draco down the alleyways.

"I can't believe that father's in jail for Potter's sake!" said Draco in anger, and Harry, noticing the snake like cane had red eyes, that made him shiver in fear...

Harry climbed on a roof, and looked as he saw Draco with many Death eaters, and saw green colored stones and what not being gave to Draco...

One of the Death eaters saw Harry and then apparated to Harry's location.

"Think that just because the Dark Lord wants you first doesn't mean I'm going to listen!" said the death eater before throwing Harry off the roof, and Harry crashed into the street, and Harry noticed the green stone was piercing his skin, and he took it out, and walked down the alley weak, but not noticing that his wound was already healed...

Harry made it to Ron's car and then noticed he had all his stuff so he got in the car and waited. Ron and Hermione came, and Hermione then acknowledged Harry.

"So sneaking into people's cars now?" asked Hermione.

"I was waiting the whole time." said Harry, and then said no more as the car flew to the Burrow.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. Harry's Second Dream

**Harry's Second Dream.**

* * *

Clark made it to Watchtower to find Chloe working hard to find the teenager in the picture Kara gave her.

"Can't you work any faster?" asked Clark.

"Well can't you just let me be and get this done?!"

"Sorry."

"What I've found is that the teen is Harry James Potter, and the other thing I found out, that green shards around him, was in fact kryptonite." said Chloe.

"So what happened to his Earth parents?" asked Clark.

"Apparently the two were killed in a car wreck. The thing is though, except in the summer Harry goes off the charts. Clark, I don't know if he has a way to cloak himself, otherwise he's with the British Mob." said Chloe.

"That's not true, all we have to do is just get to Harry's house, and find him." said Clark, and looking at the picture of Harry, he already enjoyed being a brother...

**Few hours later.**

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine, we just have to go on a news job for a few days, and I'll call you then." said Clark hanging up, and then Kara flew up into the sky heading to the edge of the U.S.

"HEY! I can't fly remember?!" asked Clark.

"Fine, we'll take a plane." said Kara.

"Good." said Clark, and they got into the plane that was heading for England. When they flew off the ground, Clark dozed off into a sleep...

**The Burrow.**

Harry laid asleep in the car as it stopped, and he still slept as Hermione and Ron got out.

_MOM! DAD_! yelled Harry in his thoughts seeing the deaths of his parents. Voldemort needed to be defeated, that was it, all that truly needed to be done...

_**Harry stood at an old pub twelve hours later in the past, and saw Quirrel, the man who had Voldemort as a second part of his head, suddenly yelled in vein, and Harry saw Voldemort's face form.**_

_**"AH! My new body! Huh, what the deuce is this, can't I walk?" asked Voldemort.**_

_**"Oh no!" yelled Quirrel...**_

Harry knew why Quirrel had Voldemort, he was his nephew...

That creeped him out as he woke, and suddenly he heard his name be whispered...

Harry got inside and sat down on his bed and then noticed the date, August 31st. One day until he headed back to the safe haven and school Hogwarts.

He still felt weak even though he was healed miraculously, and Harry lifted his shirt, and noticed it was healed!

"What is going on?" asked Harry. All he knew that the wound he had not even an hour ago was fully healed, as if it never happened.

_Oh boy, I am some god or something._

Then he looked in the mirror, and his eyes only black as he fell to the floor, and then was asleep.

**The**** Plane, London, England.**

Clark and Kara went to Privet Drive, Little Whinging at Number Four.

"Hi is Harry Potter here?" asked Clark.

"Why, are you his kind?" asked Petunia Dursley.

Oh no, his powers have already formed.

"Uh, she's his cousin, and I'm his brother Ms. Dursley, is he here?" asked Clark.

"No, but tomorrow by 8:00AM be at the Train Station, you'll find him there. Now go!" said Petunia slamming the door in Clark's face.

"Great..." said Kara.

**Harry's room, Burrow.**

Harry suddenly was enveloped in a dream...

_Standing outside of a church similar to the one Lily got married in, she held little Harry as bright lights appeared in the sky, and then suddenly stumbling from a crater, was Joe..._

_"DADDY!" yelled little Harry, but Lily didn't see Joe. Joe could see Lily though clearly, and he smiled lightly, seeing Harry, and heard him say daddy, and he was looking right at Joe._

_"My god... I'm his father!" said Joe running into the trees, hiding, and Lily walked, until suddenly a cloaked figure started shooting spells at her. "LILY!"_

_Lily only saw Joe running quickly towards her, and then the next thing she knew, was that Joe was holding her, and Harry on his shoulder, and they were twenty feet away._

_"What are you?" asked Lily._

_"You should not ask questions that will lead to terror." said Joe, and suddenly the spells hit Joe, in the chest, and Joe disappeared._

"DAD!" said Harry suddenly waking, and looked at his picture of his parents, and Harry noticed that Joe looked a lot like James. "What's going on... I just want to know..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. Dumbledore's Warning

******Dumbledore's Warning.**

* * *

Harry that morning walked along the shallow fields, and thought about the dreams he was having, and with that, he couldn't think straight.

Hermione was still avoiding Harry, and the three were heading to the train station to go to Hogwarts.

The three got to the car, and Ron had to go to the bathroom real quick, and Harry, with ease lifted the heavy bags, and put it in the car. Hermione looked at him in awe, seeing what just happened.

"Whoa, Harry, you didn't even break a sweat!" said Ron coming back.

"I taught Harry how to use a new charm..." said Hermione, Harry was so glad she was lying for him.

"Oh, well let's get going." said Ron, and the three drove to the station with Mr. Weasley.

As they arrived, Harry had the oddest feeling he was being watched, and then shrugged.

Clark and Kara were watching slowly, and Kara covered her ears.

"Don't put yourself into the hearing too deeply in case of loud sounds." said Clark, and then launched over the wall, and sneaked after Harry and the two.

Harry looked back again, and then saw Clark disappear in a blur, and suddenly Harry started running and then, disappeared into Platform 9 3/4.

Clark and Kara sneaked in there quickly, and then saw the train, and they got on, and waited for the train to move.

Harry shook his head as he got into the train...

**Later that night**

Harry hid in the Slytherin Corridor of the train, and as the train emptied, Draco with a cane with green rock in it, punched Harry freezing him.

"That's for my father!" yelled Draco, and then went to punch Harry, but then Tonks grabbed Draco and left, and the train started to leave, and then Harry unfroze, and saw he was already fifty feet away from the drop off. Harry launched into the grass.

He hurried to the castle, and then, without warning was barely able to get into the castle grounds, with his nose bleeding from a shard of green stone stabbing his nose.

"Uh..." said Harry entering the castle.

**Meanwhile...**

Clark and Kara got off, and saw Draco walk by, and Clark saw he was holding a cane with kryptonite in it.

"He has kryptonite." said Clark. Clark felt weak, and then they were surrounded by wizards holding green kryptonite wands. Clark and Kara fell to the ground and they were taken to the Headmaster's office.

Clark and Kara, who awaited the headmaster to come, sighed.

**In the Great Hall... **

"Where's Harry, he should've got off." said Hermione, finally loosening up.

"He's coming, and he's not looking too good." said Ron, seeing Harry's bloody nose.

"He's all bloody, that's the way we ever see him it feels like anymore." said Hermione, and then noticed the blood stopped, as soon as Harry pulled a green shard of kryptonite out of his nose.

"What does Harry have?" asked Ron, seeing the kryptonite, and Harry threw it away, and it made him feel better.

Harry sat down, and saw Albus Dumbledore appear behind a stand.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I must start with bad news, the dark wizard Tom Riddle, or better known as Voldemort has a spy somewhere in the castle, and everyone who is Muggle born or like Mr. Potter's case, where he has survived attacks from Voldemort are in danger..." said Dumbledore, and Harry glanced at a petrified Hermione.

When Harry looked at her, he looked to the right of him, and then saw a man close the doors. Albus finished the speech of the year, and then disappeared out the doors.

Harry only could think of the terror that would happen if Death Eaters got into the castle...

Severus Snape looked right at Harry at that moment, and was holding his Dark Mark, for the Death eaters.

Harry felt a burning sensation on his forehead, and he noticed Snape muttering to himself.

"Great... now the professors are going nuts..." said Harry, before rushing out the door heading to the Gryffindor Corridor.

Laying down on the couch, Harry started to doze off and then ended up in a dark environment...


	6. Voldemort's Plan

******Voldemort's Plan.**

* * *

Clark and Kara were greeted by Dumbledore as he entered, and then before they knew it, they were being held by metal helds very tightly.

"Why are you infiltrating the castle, are you intellegence for the spy of Voldemort's?!" demanded Dumbledore.

"Who's Voldemort? We're searching for Harry Potter, I'm his half brother Clark Kent. My dad was Joe..." said Clark.

"Joe... that man I haven't seen since 1992. How is he?" asked Dumbledore.

"He died on the planet Krypton. You already know that don't you?" asked Kara.

"Yes, we never knew what to call his kind." said Dumbledore.

"We're Kryptonians. I need to talk to Harry, his Kryptonian powers are coming in." said Clark. "And we need to teach him how to use them. Otherwise there might be some trouble happening in the school."

"Alright, Zatanna come here!" said Dumbledore. Walking from the top of the room, walked down Zatanna, an old friend of Clark's, except for the time she tried to kill Chloe by mistake.

"What can I do for you Headmaster... oh Clark, figures, one of the places I work, you have to appear." said Zatanna.

"You remember Harry Potter from last year?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes?" asked Zatanna.

"He's a half blood kryptonian." said Clark.

"Great..." said Zatanna, and then knowing what Dumbledore wanted, she tossed two wands to Clark and Kara.

"What are these for?" asked Kara.

"These wands are full of kryptonite, since you'll be posing as students, you need wands. Think of the spell you need to do, and it'll do it, but here's the thing, don't use it too much, the kryptonite is limited." said Zatanna.

"Here's your robes." said Dumbledore, and gave it to the two and they headed to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were eating...

**Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Rooms...**

Harry kept tossing and turning furiously as he dreamt...

_Harry ran from a bunch of people, as Harry reached the end of the scenery, he ended up in a spaceship, and saw the moon where there was a bunch of Death eaters surrounding the area. Harry saw Voldemort standing with a man, as viles of DNA were given to Voldemort's troops, and suddenly the Death eaters were speeding around, running, flying, shoot fire from their eyes, and most amazing to Harry, were lifting the whole moon by theirselves._

_"My god... they're some sort of superhumans." said Harry, and the man with Voldemort stated his name._

_"General Zod._"

Harry woke up and was in a sweat, and then realized there was a bunch of students in the corridor.

"Who's General Zod?" asked Dean Thomas, and then Clark and Kara appeared.

Harry ran up to his bed, and looked out the window.

"Voldemort's making super Death eaters... I can't believe it." said Harry, and then Ron looked at him as he entered.

"Super Death eaters?" asked Ron.

"Death eaters with superpowers Ron. We can't stop them now." said Harry.

"You don't know that!" said Ron.

"I do know! My dad was not James Potter, I've had dreams about it Ron! My dad had the exact same abilities! And this was after I was born!" said Harry.

"Maybe." said Ron, and then handed Harry a note before falling asleep.

Harry, come to the headmaster's office, he needs to talk to you.

Harry got up and went to the Headmaster's office, and then gulped before entering...

* * *

_Please review and thanks._


	7. The Blue Moon Part One

**_The Blue Moon. Part One._**

* * *

Harry, not knowing what to expect in Dumbledore's office, sat down, while Dumbledore came into the office.

"Harry, it's good to find you here back at Hogwarts, unfortunately the thing is, this year may no longer be a safe place for students." said Dumbledore.

"I know, so uh why did you want to see me?" asked Harry.

"Well, Harry have you been having odd dreams lately? Like a memory of your parents?"

"Yeah, but my dad wasn't James Potter, some guy named Joe was." said Harry, unaware of Clark and Kara watching.

"Well Harry, this year we will uncover your secret past, and hopefully discover what links you to Voldemort. But so you're safe, I have "assigned" body guards to you, I'd like you to meet Clark and Kara Kent."

Clark and Kara walked into sight.

"So, I need body guards now? Excellent, next thing I know I'll need a shower buddy, and I don't need that." said Harry, and Clark saw him move, and then in a blur, he pushed Harry into the chair and moved back.

"Huh, what just happened?" asked Harry.

"Exactly, they are different from us Harry, just trust that they are there for you." said Dumbledore, and opened the curtains to reveal a blue moon.

"Clark, remember how blue moons have a effect on us, and that means..." said Kara, and then all fell silent, as they looked at Harry, who was sweating suddenly.

"Kara, get Dumbledore out of the way!" whispered Clark, and suddenly noticed Harry was catching on fire, and in a blur grabbed Harry and tackled him into the water nearby. Kara meanwhile was suddenly black eyed, not being punched.

But like the color... Harry climbed out of the water, and Clark pulled him back under, and Kara in a freakish form launched into the school grounds.

Harry and Clark looked at Kara, who reached into the water, and threw Clark into Hagrid's Hut's area.

Harry gulped before being thrown out also, and then fell into the Forbidden Forest.

Kara, looking at Gryffindor Tower, flew up and saw Ron walking up to the bedroom, and then with strength broke through, and captured Ron before flying into the Forest where Harry laid weak.

Harry got up, and saw Kara running hold a knocked out Ron.

"Ron..." said Harry, pulling his wand out, and running after the two.

Clark, now up and moving launched into the forest and sped towards Kara.

Just as Harry reached Kara, Clark hit the three, and Ron went crashing into a giant hole, but Harry fell into a werewolf pack's cave, and Kara was holding Clark by the neck above the forest.

"Any last words?" asked Kara, turning into a darker monster as the moon rose to the top of the sky.

"Yeah, look out!" said Clark, and then a flaming blur launched into Kara, knocking the two into the ground.

Harry laid on the ground holding his wand, and crawled to the edge of the cave, as he saw the werewolves halfway there running at him.

"Come on Potter..." said Harry.

Just then the wolves reached Harry, and they were ticked off.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. The Blue Moon Part Two

**The Blue Moon. Part Two. Spider Hole**

* * *

Harry saw the wolves circle him, and then suddenly he felt better, and then ran towards the giant hole Ron was in, and then saw Kara attacking Clark, right near the edge.

Running, not caring about the werewolves behind him, launched into Kara, who was about to knock Clark over the edge, and they went flying down the hole. Kara fell into a side, and landed on a platform, while Harry hung onto a ledge.

**At the bottom of the hole...**

Ron laid on the ground hurt badly, as giant spiders surrounded him, and giant fireballs fell down smashing the spiders, and Ron stumbled to his feet, while he was dodging fireballs.

Suddenly all that was heard was a word. _Kryptonite._

**The ledges.**

Harry held on as he heard _kryptonite_, as he was hit by a giant green rock, and it went through his arm, and he fell down to the bottom. He took the green rock out, and fell to the ground, and began to already heal.

The green rock fell down along him, and just Harry was just looking like death for a couple minutes, and then Clark looked down, and saw the green rocks around Harry.

Ron got up, and ran to Harry.

"Throw the rocks away from Harry!" said Clark, and then was thrown backwards. "Do it now!"

Ron moved the rocks out of sight, and Harry slowly started to look better.

Harry, who was just about able to get up, noticed the blue moon was turning to a regular moon again, and Kara, who fell down to the hole, was looking normal.

What the heck? wondered Harry, not able to talk. When Harry finally sat up from the terror of the blue moon, he only saw blurs as Clark helped him up, and they slowly made their way back to the castle.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"You just need to sleep, it's just a dream that happened, you do have body guards though." said Clark, and the confused Harry and Ron went to their beds, and fell asleep.


	9. Defense against the Dark Arts

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_.

* * *

Harry woke up that morning with a major headache, and then while he got up and got ready for class, Ron noticed the difference in Harry's personality.

"Harry you okay?" asked Ron, noticing Harry doing push ups really fast.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just full of energy today." said Harry, and then started doing one handed pushups.

"Whoa, maybe Hermione knows what's going with you." said Ron, getting dressed, and Harry suddenly stood up after finishing the twenty second pushup.

Harry put his uniform on and went to the stairs and slowly went to the Common Room exit, where he encountered Hermione.

"You seem to be in a good mood." said Hermione, and Harry smirked.

"Guess I'm just hyper today." said Harry, shrugging, and that was when Hermione noticed, Harry was buffer, and wasn't acting normal.

"You seem different." said Hermione, and Harry looked at her dumbfounded.

"I don't know what you mean." said Harry, and Ron began walking down, and Hermione ran over to Ron.

"What's going on with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, he's just like this for somereason. It's odd, maybe it had something to do with last night." said Ron, and noticed Harry left the common room.

"Alright, let's just go to class, maybe it's just an early morning deal." said Hermione, and the two walked after Harry.

Things seemed to just slow down as Harry walked down the grand staircase as he noticed everyone slow down quickly, even the magical paintings were slow...

_Weird. _thought Harry, going into the third floor corridor... and then as he entered, things went back to normal, and looked to the staircase, and Hermione and Ron were looking down at him with amazement.

Harry walked towards class, and then as he reached class, he saw Clark and Kara there.

"Hey Harry, everything alright?" asked Kara, acting like last night didn't happen.

"Yeah, everything seemed to slow down, does that seem odd?" asked Harry, and Clark shook his head.

"Maybe it's just me." said Harry entering class, and Clark and Kara exchanged looks...

The three entered and took their seats while Ron and Hermione entered, out of breath.

"How did Harry get here so fast? It was like he apparated, but we can't do that yet. He hasn't learned it yet. Maybe there is something wrong here." said Hermione.

"You think?" asked Ron, and Harry looked back at Ron.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Harry.

"We didn't apparate here Harry." said Ron.

"I just walked here." said Harry, and turned around, and scratched his head, he couldn't understand what was going on, it just kept getting weirder, ever since the dream... that was the key, he had to show Dumbledore. But after classes were done...

"Today, we will learn to deflect the most simple spell, Stupefy." said Professor Snape, who looked right at Harry."How about you Mr. Potter, you and I will make the example, I will cast the spell, you deflect." said Snape, and Harry nodded, walking up there, and pulled his wand out.

Thinking quickly, Harry noticed Snape raise his wand, and the spell came flying at him, and then everything seemed to slow down.

"_Protego!_" said Harry, and the spell was reflected, and it slammed into the wall, and things went back to normal.

"Whoa..." said Clark, standing up, Harry had discovered his super speed... but was not aware of it, he must be freaked out.

_Yeah! This is awesome! _thought Harry, and reflected a spell again, and yawned.

"That's enough for an example, and as for Gryffindor, 50 points, seems the celebrity has discovered his own strengths." said Snape, and split the class into groups. Luckily Clark and Kara were not chosen to be in any. They had to talk to Dumbledore quickly.

They exited the class before the class was dismissed, and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, the two Kryptonians, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, he's uncovered his first power, super speed, my first power was super strength, I learned speed next, so maybe his next power will be strength." said Clark.

"Send him here after class is dismissed." said Dumbledore.

**_Class._**

Harry and Hermione were put against each other, and then things stayed normal, and when the spell went at Harry, he barely managed to block it.

Then he shot a spell at Hermione, and she got hit hard, and she fell.

Everything slowed down, and that was when Harry realized she was bleeding slightly.

_What have I done? _asked Harry to himself, and he ran to her, and lifted her up as Snape said class dismissed, and Harry ran out quickly. Students only saw him disappear in a blur...

* * *

please review and thanks


	10. Anti World

_Bashing heads with ideas for the story, this is a chapter that may surprise the heck out of people  
_

* * *

_Anti-World  
_

* * *

Harry carried Hermione to Madame Promfrey, where she sat Hermione on a bed, and checked out her wound, it had given her a slight concussion, with a huge headache. She saw Harry leave the room as Hermione got some healing potions.

He walked through the corridors, trying to dodge any Slytherins that may come his way, but if he did, he didn't know what the outcome may be, Harry had to get out of Hogwarts for a while. Harry wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest, and walked down the grand staircase, and then Clark appeared.

"Harry! We need to talk!" said Clark, jogging over to Harry, who was almost to the door at that point.

"Look, I nearly killed my best friend, I don't need any talk right now, okay?" asked Harry, exiting the castle, and went down the hill towards the forest.

Clark jogged out after him, only to see Harry was already at the forest gates, and then, gone...

"He's fast." said Clark, and went after Harry, sensing something was off, and then slowly Kara came running into sight, following after the young wizard.

Harry walked to the middle of the forest, and found a giant hole, and noticed something weird down there, a giant black spot that was swirling with hints of a red black color.

He heard a noise, and thought hard, and then backing up, and running, Harry dived into the giant hole, and went crashing into the hole, and disappeared with a flash.

Clark and Kara had arrived at the sight just as Harry disappeared, and then suddenly a darker looking person who launched out of the hole, and looked like Clark.

"Crap..." said Clark...

_Other side of the hole... _

Harry went from falling down to going up in the air, and landed against a tree, and noticed the area was completely burned to the ground.

Things were all grey, Harry was like the only thing with actual color for some reason, and then, he saw a mirror, and walked over to it, and saw Clark facing a darker version of himself.

_What the? _thought Harry, and then heard a noise, and turned around. There standing there, was a darker version of him.

"Oh great..." said Harry, and the "Anti" Harry threw him into the ground, causing an indent.

_Regular World. _

Kara noticed the indent in the ground, and used her X-ray vision, and noticed a dark outline of two people fighting, and then she dived into the hole, and ended up seeing Harry and Anti-Harry fighting.

"Run!" said Kara, and Harry ran for dear life, and the Anti Harry ran after him, and Kara fell back into the regular version of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry dodged the Anti Harry, and ran towards the darker version of Hogwarts, and dived into the castle walls, and hid as the Anti Harry ran by.

He held his breath as the Anti Harry listened, and then all Harry heard was the mop fall, and the Anti Harry broke through the door, and threw Harry.

Harry crashed into the wall, and then got up, he ran into the Anti Harry, and slammed him into a wall, and it broke.

Harry clenched his fists, and swung a punch, and it connected with Anti Harry's punch.

The two went falling to the floor, and then Harry got to his feet, and felt a weird amount of energy, and grabbed the Anti Harry, and threw him across the corridor, and the Anti Harry went falling down the Grand Staircase, and into the Dungeons.

_Well, that's new. _thought Harry, and noticed the hole was in the castle, and Harry dived into it, and ended up in the regular Hospital Wing, where Hermione laid quietly.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, waiting to see if she would attack him, and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" asked Hermione, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, the Anti Harry came launching into Harry, and another portal appeared, and the two went falling into the other dimension.

Harry punched the Anti Harry to the point where he broke the beds, and it affected regular world. Suddenly all Harry knew was that he was lifting Anti Harry, and throwing him through the window, and it exploded, and Harry went falling into the portal, and he laid in the regular hospital wing, and everything was normal.

"Where did you go?" asked Hermione.

"That's what I want to know." said Harry, and suddenly felt weak, and fell into a table, and it collapsed, and all he saw was a green light.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, and Harry couldn't breath, something was causing him to have a closed throat.

Then suddenly Kara came in and took Harry out of the room and into the fields...

Harry still wouldn't breath, and passed out...

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	11. Kei-el

_The story's first actual boss will be revealed in this chapter._

* * *

_**Kei-el.  
**_

* * *

Harry woke up, and looked around the area, and realized he was in a frozen building... and he sat up quickly. Harry began gasping for life, and didn't feel cold.

"What the heck?" asked Harry, and saw Clark enter the building. "Clark? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude Harry. You and I have to talk." said Clark, and Harry realized where he was

"This is the place in my dream..." said Harry. Clark just looked at Harry with a small grin.

"I figured you'd have a dream about this place one of those days. And that guy in the black cloak... that was me." said Clark, and Harry looked at him.

"Who... are you?" asked Harry, fearful.

"Your brother Harry. Your real brother, not no cousin. You wonder why you were able to be so strong that other day? Wondering why you were able to run so fast, and they took so long? You're a Kryptonian Harry." said Clark.

"A Krypawhat?" asked Harry.

"Kryptonian. An alien race, but you're human." said Clark.

"Wait... I don't believe you..." said Harry.

"Why were you able to get to the hospital wing so fast, without apparating, tell me that, you would have to go up five floors. You got there in less than five seconds. So yeah... tell me that." said Clark.

"Fine, I believe you. But if I'm "Kryptonian" as you say I am, what's my real name?" asked Harry.

"Kei-el." said Clark. "My name is Kal-el."

"This is so weird." said Harry.

"Maybe you'd like to speak to your father, your real one." said Clark, and there was suddenly a hologram of Jor-el, and he looked right at Harry.

"Dad?" asked Harry.

"Hello son." said Jor-el.

"Why did you leave?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened, but first, you need to know what's going on. Like Kal-el said, you're a half blood Kryptonian, your name is Kei-el, but also Harry Potter, you have been gaining new abilities that Kal-el already has. You already developed your speed ability." said Jor-el.

"That's why I went so fast..." said Harry, sitting down on the frozen table.

"You'll end up getting more, like strength, X ray, heat, freeze vision, super hearing, unbreakable skin, and possibly if Jor-el allows you to, fly." said Clark, looking at the hologram.

"You'll get yours soon Kal-el." said Jor-el.

"Sure..." said Clark.

"Something seems to be disturbing your home sensor Kei." said Jor-el, and Harry looked towards the sensor, and a video of General Zod burning the house appeared.

"NO!" said Harry, and the room got warm...

**Hogwarts. **

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, as Kara and Zatanna were eating lunch. Kara looked at Zatanna, and then to Hermione.

"He's doing something with Clark." said Kara.

"Oh... he hasn't been around for a few days though..." said Hermione.

"They had to leave the castle, I don't know why." said Kara.

"Hey, where'd you get that bracelet?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, this is from my mother, I got it before she died, a family heirloom. Harry has one like it..." said Kara.

"But it's a family heirloom, Harry isn't connected to your family. Is he?" asked Hermione.

"No, but his father knew my family, and knew Clark's family, so..." said Kara.

"Huh. What does the symbol stand for? I saw that in the American News. It's the symbol of that superhero... The Blur or whatever?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. But that Blur has good taste for a symbol..." said Kara.

"Hey, what was that noise?" asked Hermione, hearing a _swoosh!_ sound. Moments later, Harry and Clark entered, and Harry looked at Clark with eeriness.

"Hey... Hermione was just looking for you. She just went to the girl's dorm." said Zatanna.

"Oh... Harry, Dad wanted to give this to you when you were born, but..." said Clark, holding a watch and a necklace.

"Is that the symbol? The one our father always wore on Krypton?" asked Harry.

"Yep. You and I are the last sons of Krypton. Enjoy that fact." said Clark.

"I need to tell Ron and Hermione about this." said Harry.

"You can't... it's too dangerous. Once they know, they'll be in greater danger than they were before they found out your abilities." said Clark. Harry looked down at the floor, and put the watch on, and put the necklace on, and he clenched the necklace's symbol.

"Why is it a P?" asked Kara.

"It's special made, I made it. You know, like a birthday present, you like it?" asked Clark.

"Yeah..." said Harry, smiling, he was glad he wasn't the only person alive in his family anymore, he had a brother... he had Clark, and Kara.

"Hey, did you hear about the fire at Harry's house?" asked Kara.

"My god... I just forgot about that." said Clark, and disappeared, as Hermione and Ron came down.

"Nice necklace Harry." said Hermione.

"A little girlish if you ask me." said Ron, "just saying mate."

"I don't care... I truly don't care about that Ron." said Harry, smiling.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


End file.
